New Years Eve
by gaarathemonsterofthesand16
Summary: Hello this is my first story.Hope you like it. This is a Kakashi And Sakura paring and it is rated M for LEMONS!


New Years Eve

A Kakasaku one-shot. Rated M for Lemon :)

My first fanfic hope you like it.

And to all those who take the time to read this, I thank you all!

Kakashi: "Sigh ... Why Am I hear again?"

theangelofdeathandlove16: " To tell everyone that I don't own Naruto or there many characters."

Kakashi: "Right ... But you gust did so back to reading... Make Out Paradise!"

The clock stuck twelve and Kohona was alive with celebration. Some of the villagers had to much to drink, and the current Hokage was one of them. Among the many partiers Kakashi was alone at his apartment thankfully not drunk out of his wits. He was by his fireplace reading his favorite material Make out Madness.

"_Sigh, even I'm kind of lonely today."_

Kakashi thought to himself, despite his efforts a younger konaichi kept creeping into his thoughts. Every time he pushed her back Sakura creped in just as hard.

"Sigh, I might as well call her."

And in despite of himself he found himself thinking about the day he lost control. The day in December when he kissed her, And how good it felt.

"No, no I'm just wishing her a happy new year." Yes even the great Kakashi Hatike was pacing so bad he was wearing a hole in his landowner's carpet. Kakashi was a little emberest that one thought of Sakura could reduce him to such degree of indecision.

"_But she was twenty; he really isn't all that much older than her...No! What am I thinking?"_ Kakashi all most cussed out loud with his high degree of frustration.

"Damm it all to hell, I'm going over to her place." Kakashi muttered as he grabbed his scarf and headed out into the cold.

+0-o o-0 0-o o-0 0-o o-0 0-o o-0 0-o o-0+

Kakashi took his time walking to the other side of Kohona. Taking a deep breath Kakashi knocked on Sakura's door." Creek" the door opened a crack.

Yawn. "Hmm? Oh Kakashi, how are you sensei?" Kakashi froze in place as his groin began to heat up. Sakura was wearing only a bathrobe and her hair was steamy from the shower.

"I was just wishing a happy new year." Kakashi mumbled. His breathing beginning to grow uneven.

"Oh thank you...Do you want to come in?"Sakura spoke as she noted Kakashi's rippling abbes. Her breath quickened as he stepped in. Kakashi's nose twitched as he caught the scent of her arousal, and he turned around only to find Sakura leaning in to kiss him. Their lips brushed and his groin flared with sudden heat at her touch. And with a small smile Sakura started to rub Kakashi's hardening member.

"Oh..." He gasped as sudden pleaser was shooting through him. Moving to return the favor Kakashi slipped his hand between her legs. Finding her slit he began to stroke her as he shoved Sakura against the wall.

"Ohhh, Yess, more!" Sakura moaned as she slipped her hand into Kakashi's pants to vigorously stroke his stiff cock. Kakashi ripped his mask off to kiss her forcing his tongue into her mouth. Grasping her lags he hoisted Sakura up and around his waist caring her to the bed. Kakashi sat her down as he stripped off his shirt and pants. Sakura had her robe off and began to suck his extra large cock wile exclaiming "My my aren't you a big boy?"

"Unhh...Sakura." "Oh...Wait...I..." Kakashi moaned as he bucked his hips. Forcing his be gorged member out of her mouth he began to suck on her nipple, and his hand cupped her womanhood he shoved in three digits. Moving them slowly in and out.

"Ahhhh...Ahhhh...Kak...ashi..."Sakura moaned.

"What is it cherry blossom?" "What do you want?" Kakashi murmured against her neck.

"I...I want...You to pummel me with your big strong cock Ka...Kashi."Sakura gasped. Leaning back and repositioning himself he breathed "Are you ready?"

"Yess...Please...Hurry...I...Can't wait any longer..."Sakura bagged her whole body shivering with anticipation. Kakashi pressed his large member against her tight hole teasing her open. Slowly thrusting and massaging her gently. _"Don't know how long I can last...Ohh__...__Dam...Can't wait no more" Kakashi_ thrust all the way to the hilt, filling her completely.

"Ohhhh..." They moaned together. And with that Kakashi began to thrust faster and harder.

"Uhh...Unh...Ohh...Yess!" Sakura screamed as she griped the bed sheets. Riding the orgasm Sakura felt herself clench ageist her ex sensei as she came. Feeling this Kakashi groaned and spread his seed deep inside her. Breathing heavily he collapsed into Sakura's arms.

"I love you Sakura."Kakashi spoke as he repositioned himself to better snuggle her.

"I love you to."She whispered already starting to fall asleep.

Please review!


End file.
